


A Quiche For A Real Man

by KatLeePT



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry introduces Jedediah and Octavius to quiche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiche For A Real Man

      "What the heck is that?"

        "Should it be slain?"

        Cowboy and warrior eyed the thing Larry held.

        "No, no, guys! It's food!"

        "What kind of pie's yellow? It looks like somethin' my horse'd do."

        "It's a quiche."

        "A quiche?"

        "Real men don't eat nutin like a  _quiche_! What's wrong with you, Gigantor?"

        "Just try it." Larry offered Jedediah a tinny piece. The cowboy warily examined it but finally grabbed it in both hands. He bit. "Man! This's good!"

        "I want one!" Octavius pouted.

        "No sissified greenhorn in a skirt's man enough to eat quiche!"

        Larry quickly handed them two pieces before they could start fighting.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
